


Silencing the Silence

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-15
Updated: 2004-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus reflects on one particular memorable meeting with Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencing the Silence

**Title**: Silencing the Silence  
**Author**: Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
**Pairing**: Remus/Severus

**Date Written**: December 15, 2004  
**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine; it all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc, Warner Bros. and any other entities involved.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Beta**: The wonderful Magdelena! Now how many people can you send a fic to, even a short one, at 2:30 in the morning and get it back within a few minutes?  
**Summary**: Remus reflects on one particular memorable meeting with Severus.  
**Notes:**: I do not know where this came from and no, there will be no sequels…this is just a short ficlet that popped into my head. Sev and Harry may be my OTP, but I cannot help but think that Sev and Remus are a great pairing as well! Sev1970

It had been a year since the final battle, and in that time, you hadn't spoken a word to anyone. You hadn't been injured, as far as anyone could tell; in fact, you hadn't participated in Voldemort's downfall at all, so why were you refusing to speak? I thought I might have known the reason. I finally mustered up the courage to confront you, and I'll never forget what I found out that night. It is all as clear to me today as it was twenty years ago.

_"Severus, it is Remus. Please let me in; we need to talk."_

I held my breath, and waited. I am a patient man, and that served me well. After thirty minutes, the door opened on its own accord. I glanced in, seeing no one, yet, I knew the silent man was near. Stepping inside the cold and damp room, I unconsciously wrapped my cloak tighter around me.

_"Severus?"_

_You walked into view and stared at me, unblinkingly. Neither of us moved; it was as if we both were glued in place. Finally, I broke the unbearable silence._

_"It's been a year, Severus. We've left you alone and let you wallow in your silent misery, but that stops today. I cannot stand to see you this way. Do you know what you look like, Severus? Have you looked in a mirror lately? Merlin, I know you have never been concerned with your looks, but you are a skeleton. You cannot be well. Perhaps the others do not care and will leave you to slowly wither away, but I will not; I refuse to. I think I know why you have closed yourself off. It's Harry, isn't it?" I could tell by the clenching of your jaw that I had been right in my assumption. "You were his father."_

_I'll never forget the look of fury that consumed you; I had hit a nerve._

_"I AM Harry's father, Lupin."_

_I nodded my understanding and sighed sadly. "Why didn't you tell him?"_

_You glared daggers at me._

_"And put him in more danger than he was already in? Do you think me that imbecilic Lupin? I loved my son, and would and did do everything in my power to keep him safe. A lot of good that did. For all of my protection, he still ended up dying at the hands of that… that vile creature."_

_I didn't know what to say. I had to keep you talking, but what was I supposed to say to a man who had been grieving in silence for a year over his son's death? "Why did you not ever speak of this to anyone, Severus? Good Merlin, man, we may not be friends, but I can assure you that I know, had I been in your place and had I gone to you, you would have listened and comforted me as best you could. How is it that you never allow anyone to show you comfort? You deserve to be loved and cared for just as we all do."_

_I could see the emotion on your face and I could tell that finally, someone had managed to break through your hardened walls, to find the real you. I watched as you slowly lowered yourself to the floor and I watched as you let out a year's worth of sorrow for the son that never knew who you really were. I stood there until you rose, and when I approached you, you did not push me away. I let you collapse in my arms, and I held you as you cried Harry's name over and over._

_Before that day I'd known there was a heart inside of you, but no one had ever been able to penetrate it, that we knew of. You never allowed anyone close enough to know the real you. But I knew then, as I know now; I know that Severus Snape is not the super-human he claims to be, nor is he the emotionless man everyone else sees him as._

_As I held you in my arms, and allowed my tears to mix with yours, I learned what true love was. You taught me with a year's worth of silence how far love could take a person, and I found that lesson to be the most important one I have ever learned. I didn't know what love was until you silenced the silence that day._

"Thank you, Remus. I will never tire of hearing you speak of that day, or of seeing that memory. That is the day my life changed because I finally accepted that my son was dead and was not coming back, and I also found out that when you open your heart, sometimes to the most unexpected person, you will find yours. Thank you Remus, I love you."

~ fin ~


End file.
